


Delightful Distress

by Attalander



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Mario, Attempted Polyamory, Bowser Doesn’t Get It, Bowser’s Toxic Masculinity, Consensual Sex, Cuckolding, F/M, Jealousy, Large Cock, Mario is Sweet, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Kidnapping, Open Relationships, Peach Has Agency, Peach is Smart, Service Top Mario, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attalander/pseuds/Attalander
Summary: Peach’s kidnappings are a regular thing by now; Bowser snatches her up and fucks her silly until her boyfriend comes to the rescue. Luckily she and Mario have a huge cuckold fetish and Bowser has a huge cock so it's a lot of fun.If only the Koopa King would get his horns out of his ass and skip the kidnapping part...
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Kudos: 56





	Delightful Distress

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be ~500 words of pure porn, but I had to add character dynamics and backstory. Anyway, enjoy some hard koopa cucking!
> 
> In cuckold circles, the man who has sex with another man’s partner is a “Bull”.
> 
> Heads up: The sex is all consensual, but Bowser’s willfully ignorant and a possessive asshole. Peach, meanwhile, is manipulating him, but he kidnaps her every other week so turnabout is fair play.

Princess Peach was playing a dangerous game.

Bowser wanted her body and her love and her Kingdom, but she was only willing to give him one of those things. Mario had her heart, and she had his, (although there was no sexual attraction on his side) and the Mushroom Kingdom was her home. She wouldn’t give either of them up, wouldn’t let physical desire overwhelm her judgement.

This was a calculated risk. Bowser had proved that he would never give up his pursuit, so she’d deliberately left (closely watched) gaps in the castle defenses. That way the Koopa King would go straight for her, causing minimal damage to the Mushroom Kingdom along the way... and she could distract him away from leading his troops.

It was sound tactics, but also incredibly fun.

It was hard not to feel giddy every time Bowser carried her off to his castle. Mario would rescue her like he always had, after giving Peach time to enjoy herself. The plumber also liked the arrangement, his cuckold fetish leading him to take his sweet time collecting Stars while knowing his girlfriend was getting pounded by another man.

Only Bowser was in the dark. He thought he could win Peach over by seduction or force, make her his Queen and the mother of his children. She’d tried to explain things to the Koopa King, offer him some kind of compromise, but he refused to even discuss it. He was very traditional and stubborn, and wouldn’t accept anything other than marriage.

So she squirmed just enough to make a show of it (but not enough to make him stop). Bowser chuckled as he lifted her into his lap, the hot breath against the back of her neck making her shudder. Her skirt was rucked up to bare her legs, the front of her dress torn open and her breasts exposed. He’d bound her wrists behind her back, and the spiked collar around her throat matched his.

The throne room was empty save for them; the King and his captive. He held her around the waist with one massive, clawed hand, the other reaching down to feel her sopping panties. His cock stood, tall and proud and massive, studded with delicious little bumps. She could feel it pressed against her stomach, knew it was going to be inside her soon.

“You’re so _wet_ , Princess,” Bowser growled in her ear. “Always so wet... when you’re my bride, we’ll do this every day.”

“I-I told you...” Peach gasped, “I said I won’t marry you!”

“Really?” Bowser chuckled. “I’m sure I can change your mind.”

He brought one hand up to gently fondle her breast, then hooked a claw around the crotch of her panties, pulling the fabric taught so it pressed against her clit. Peach whined, grinding into the stimulation, so hot and open and ready. She could barely keep up the pretense of reluctance as Bowser took the white silky fabric between his claws and tore it like tissue paper.

Her newly-bare pussy clenched, desperate to be filled. It had been a long while since she’d had anything but toys or her own fingers... she hoped Mario would take his sweet time getting here, let her have her fill.

Bowser put both hands around her waist and heaved her up as though she weighed nothing. Peach was suspended in the air, pussy dripping and chest heaving as the Koopa King positioned his cock between her thighs. He pressed the tip between her lips, hard flesh slip-sliding against the wetness, before pushing in, just the head. It was so thick that it always stopped her breath the first time. The princess moaned at the sensation, and Bowser chuckled again.

“You’re so _tight_ ,” he said. “Gotta open you up so you can give Junior a little brother.”

There was no chance of that, of course. Peach had taken precautions after the first time they did this, knew any child could be used as political leverage against her. She had to have an heir at some point, but the Koopa King would **_not_** be the father.

Then Bowser was pushing inside. The princess moaned as he entered her, inch by thick, studded inch. He went slowly, gently, not wanting to hurt her. It would’ve been sweet if he wasn’t a megalomaniacal, serial-kidnapping stalker. He’d made sexual advances since the first time he captured her, but always backed off when she said “no”.

She didn’t say no this time, though. On the contrary, Peach was moaning like a whore as he slowly fucked her open, spreading her pussy wide around his massive cock. All of her toys were deliberately smaller than Bowser, so she could feel this glorious stretch whenever he had his wicked way with her.

Finally his cock was buried all the way inside, hot and throbbing and impossibly deep. The princess could hear him panting above her, waiting long moments for her to adjust, before he lifted her up again. Those huge, strong hands moved her easily, making Peach feel like she was flying.

Bowser fucked her slow and deep, remolding her body to the contours of his cock. The texture was incredible, rounded little studs constantly rubbing her g-spot. He moved a little faster, her slick easing the way and breath speeding to match it. It had been too long, she wouldn’t last...

Then he thrust up **_hard_** and Peach lost it.

She cried out, loud enough for the whole castle to hear, back arching in his firm grip. Her pussy clenched around that huge cock as her whole body spasmed, her first orgasm of the night.

“That’s right, Princess,” Bowser cooed, nuzzling against her hair. “Your body knows who it belongs to.”

Peach’s political training kept her from rolling her eyes, but the thought was there. She was a ruling monarch, she didn’t belong to anyone! This was just another reason why Mario was her boyfriend, and Bowser her guilty pleasure Bull.

At least he was good at being a Bull. He was still hard, and the moment she had her breath back he gripped her thighs and shoved up into her again. He was fucking her in earnest now, pounding her with a fierce, wild rhythm that made Peach loose her mind. The air was full of her desperate cries, his deep grunts and the slick sound of him moving inside her.

He fucked her limp, mindless, breathless. He brushed her clit with one massive thumb, rubbing in circles until she screamed out another orgasm, arching and shuddering for what felt like forever. He was coming too, cock throbbing as he filled her with hot, thick seed.

“Does Mario fuck you like that?” Bowser asked as they panted in the aftermath.

“No,” Peach replied with complete honesty, and Bowser growled in smug satisfaction.

“Then leave him! He doesn’t deserve you,” Bowser said. “You belong to _me!”_

That wasn’t happening, of course. The plumber might be asexual, but he and Peach loved one another deeply. The most they shared were chaste kisses, hugs, snuggling together in soft pajamas while falling asleep. His sweet, gentlemanly kindness made her heart flutter every time he held her hand, and he never treated her with anything less than respect. He was her protector, her confidant and her closest friend. He was her knight in shining overalls, and while she might seek sex elsewhere her heart was his alone.

Bowser didn’t understand that, though, didn’t understand that anything other than heterosexual monogamy. As far as he was concerned, the plumber was just shy or bad at sex, and Peach would dump Mario if Bowser could prove he was a better lay, a stronger fighter, a more manly man. He’d turned down the idea of polyamory and repeatedly refused to change his views or his actions.

Of course, his actions played into exactly what Peach and Mario wanted. She would’ve felt bad about leading the Koopa King on like this, if he hadn’t been such a stubborn idiot.

“Ready for round two, my love?” Bowser asked. He was hard again already, his vitality incredible to behold. He ground up into Peach, making her see stars.

“Yes...” Peach whispered, and fell into bliss.

—

Mario took his time getting to the castle. The princess had been very busy lately, and she was likely enjoying this impromptu vacation. The plumber might not be interested in sex with another person, but the pink glow to her cheeks and her happy sighs after every rescue made him smile along with her. It was good to know his beloved had someone to attend to her physical needs, even if the koopa had an ass-backwards way of going about it.

Mario loved the mental image, too. He liked watching Peach touch herself, even if joining in held no interest for him. He had seen her slide dildos into her pussy, looking at him with half-closed, adoring eyes. The times he’d been able to see her with Bowser had been enchanting, her body stretched out and quaking in ecstasy. Peach was the most wonderful woman in the world, and Mario was the luckiest man.

Alas, Bowser was playing his own game, and he would only let Peach go when forced to do so. To that end Mario had bounced his way through various worlds, stomped monsters, dodged piranha plants and stuffed his pockets with Stars. All the Stars. He might have a problem, but he justified it as giving Peach a nice long vacation.

When Mario finally entered Bowser’s castle, he was met by Kamek. The Magikoopa tried blasting the plumber with arcane power, but the battle was practically rote by now. It ended as it usually did, Kamek rubbing his bruised head and glaring up at Mario though his cracked spectacles.

“Where’s Bowser?” Mario asked, hands on his hips.

“That’s King Bowser to y-“ Kamek screeched, then shut up as Mario raised a threatening fist.

“Where. Is. Bowser?” Mario asked again.

“The royal bedchamber,” Kamek squeaked. “B-but you’ll never defeat him!”

Mario just turned and let the old koopa scramble away. He knew Bowser’s castle like the back of his hand by now, and it took him only a few minutes to make his way to the king’s bedroom. He paused outside the door, hearing familiar musical cries from within.

Mario grinned, looking through the keyhole (thankfully at his eye-level). Sure enough, splayed on her back on a huge, plush bed, was the love of his life. She was completely naked save for her gloves, stockings and jewelry; her lipstick smudged and mascara running. There was semen staining her thighs, her breasts, her face. Her skin was flushed pink with activity and desire. She was beautiful.

Her wrists and ankles were chained to the bedposts, and she writhed against them, squirming to get Bowser’s cock deeper inside. The Koopa King knelt above her, bracketing her body with his massive frame. He pounded into her, hard and rough, just the way Peach liked it. She cried out with every thrust, toes curling as she arched against her bonds. How many times had Bowser taken her over the past four days? How many times had she gasped and moaned and begged as the great koopa came inside her?

The plumber wished he was in the room with them, maybe holding his beloved’s hand. He could tell her how pretty she looked, taking another man’s cock. He’d praise Bowser’s masculinity, his strength and his skill, the way he made Peach come apart.

But that wasn’t happening. The Koopa King was stubborn, possessive and set in his ways. He clearly enjoyed cuckolding Mario, but wouldn’t accept the fact that the plumber enjoyed it. The Italian man did enjoy it, though, and smiled as he settled in to watch from his hiding place. He didn’t often get the urge to masturbate, but after this he’d probably indulge at some point.

Peach squeezed her eyes shut, limbs trembling the way she always did while coming. Bowser was right behind her, filling her pussy with so much seed that it pooled on the sheets the moment he pulled out. Mario waited, having watched this enough times to know their body language. Bowser wasn’t ready to stop yet, and neither was Peach.

The koopa grabbed the princess and flipped her over, the chains long enough to allow the maneuver. Peach was so fucked out that Bowser had to hold her up, one hand around her waist while the other braced against the mattress for leverage. The huge Koopa King shoved inside again and immediately started moving, thighs slapping against Peach’s round, pink ass. Her breasts swayed with every thrust, hair hanging around her face like a waterfall of gold.

After a few hard thrusts Bowser suddenly pulled out, leaving Mario blinking in confusion. The giant had never stopped in the middle before... had he noticed the plumber’s presence?

But no, he was just switching holes. Peach wailed as that massive cock pressed slowly into her ass. Judging by the redness, the semen dripping down her thighs, he’d made good use of that hole so far. Mario was glad he’d given them enough time to get Peach fully opened up, let her experience that stretch that always left her moaning in bliss.

Mario was definitely jerking off to this later. The wet sound of Bowser fucking his girlfriend’s asshole was delightful, as was the hazy look on her face as she turned towards the door. She was probably wondering if Mario was out there watching, watching another man fuck her in the ass.

He would tell her later how lovely it had looked, how beautiful and perfect she was. He would wipe the come from her lips and kiss them, wash the sweat from her body and then dress her in soft pajamas. They’d have sweets delivered to her chambers, and she’d tell him every detail while he rubbed her shoulders and brushed her hair.

But now was not the time for that, not yet. First Peach had to scream with ecstasy, coming on her Bull’s huge cock. Bowser quickly followed, pouring spurt after spurt of come into her ass, before he pulled out and sat back to admire the gape. Mario admired it too, red and twitching and leaking semen, some of which the Koopa King scooped up and pushed back inside her.

“That’s my princess,” Bowser said. “My love, my queen.”

“Not your...” Peach mumbled, collapsing onto the sheets. “Not your queen...”

“Oh really?” Bowser said, roaring out a laugh. “It’s been four days, and he still hasn’t turned up. What kind of man would leave his lover in my clutches for so long? You take my word, he’ll be dragged to the castle in chains, if he’s not already dead!”

Peach looked at the door again, a touch of worry in her blue eyes. She knew what was going on, of course, but their game had risks. Bowser had never won before, but that didn’t mean the conclusion was inevitable. Mario had to get in there before his love got truly upset.

The plumber stepped back, cracking his knuckles and his neck, then smoothing down his mustache. It was time for the hero to kick down the door and rescue the princess one more time.

“Here we go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mario speaks normally, because I find his cartoonish accent pretty offensive as an Italian-American.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly little lemon! I haven’t played any Mario in decades so I hope I didn’t mess anything up too badly.
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me super happy!


End file.
